kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gantu
Gantu is an antagonist set to appear in the Lilo & Stitch-based world Deep Space in the upcoming PSP title, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. A trained soldier of the Galactic Federation, he was sent aboard a spaceship that held a dangerous secret, Experiment 626. He later held a desperate struggle to retain the captured extraterrestrial, dealing with three treacherous Keyblade wielders, Terra, Ven, and Aqua. He stands seven meters high and is strangely whale-like. Story After the arrest of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Captain Gantu was sent aboard a spaceship set for arrival upon a lifeless planet, his job to guard the troublesome Experiment 626. Enjoying taunting the little alien, Gantu had no idea that this would spark a hateful relationship between them from that point on, and that three Keyblade wielders had boarded the ship with an unknown goal of setting 626 free. Gantu would later send his alien guards after a boy named Ventus after he freed Stitch, also later battling a girl named Aqua, whom 626 had taken a liking to. The Captain then watched with horror as 626 escaped into the far reaches of space. Appearance Gantu is a very large,whale like creature. He is usually seen wearing his captain's uniform. His weapon of choice is a blaster, the monstrous extraterrestrial also using physical attacks such as punching and stepping. Origin In the first Lilo and Stitch film, Captain Gantu served along side the Grand Councilwoman on Planet Turro, sentencing Dr. Jumba Jookiba to imprisonment. He was later sent aboard a spaceship set for a desert asteroid and containing a dangerous Experiment 626, who was sentenced to exile. 626 escaped much to the captain's displeasure, Gantu later sent to earth in an effort to recapture him. Gantu failed, the Grand Councilwoman forcing his retirement. In the second film, Stitch! The Movie, Captain Gantu found himself under employment of Dr. Jumba's evil ex-assistant, Dr. Hamsterveil. He was assigned to obtain Jumba's original 625 other experiments, kidnapping the evil genius and bringing him to Hamsterveil. Gantu eventually got his hands on Lilo after Jumba's ransom, the experiments, was paid for. She got the better of him with the help of Stitch, however, Gantu ending up trapped on Earth with only the annoying Experiment 625 for company. In the spin-off TV series, Lilo & Stitch the Series, Gantu appeared as the main antagonist, seeking to capture the experiments that had been unleashed on earth for Hamsterveil. He failed again and again, managing to set himself and the evil Dr. apart. In the third and final film, Leroy & Stitch, Gantu had the idea of breaking Hamsterveil out of prison to make up for his constant failures with the experiments. Hamsterveil's successful escape later made Gantu a wanted being. He accompanied Hamsterveil to Jumba's lab, where Hamsterveil's evil plan to destroy the experiments by having Jumba create one of his own, a red beast with the powers of Stitch named Leroy, began. As Hamsterveil rose in power and Leroy gathered the experiments, Gantu was eventually fired. It was then that the large extraterrestrial turned from bad to good, helping Lilo and Stitch in the final battle against Leroy. In return for his actions, the Grand Councilwoman re-employed him to the Galactic Armada. See Also *Stitch *Deep Space *Experiment 221 Category:Deep Space Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney bosses Category:Villains Category:Disney characters